


Norse Prompts

by dorkylokifan



Series: Norse Prompts [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Need new story ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following is a list of Thorki challenges in honor of International Fanfiction Day, coming up in Mid February. Got an idea for a Thorki fanfic you want to read but haven't seen? Post your idea in the comments section below. Need an idea, take a look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norse Prompts

 

 

Alright everyone, here is the list of challenges:

 

1\. Thor and Loki Omegaverse where Loki is the heir to the throne but also an omega. Thor is not a prince of Asgard. 

2\. Loki is a Jotunn slave sold to Thor, and Loki ends up as King of Asgard in the end and Thor is his bitch.

3\. Scooby-Doo parody where Thor is Freddy, Loki is Shaggy, and Daphne and Velma are their beards who aren't getting any. Sex ensues as they investigate Mr. Caruther's spooky old mansion.

4\. AU where Loki discovers that he is actually a fire demon from Muspleheim, not a Frost Giant from Jotunnheim. 

5\. Orgy story involving the avengers where everyone on the team is compelled to fuck ___________ because of Loki's magic. Bonus points if it is Thor and he's the bottom. More bonus points if Loki is also affected and is compelled to have sex with him as well. (And doesn't want to...at first)

6\. Slave story where Loki is King of Jotunnheim and Thor is sold to him as a sex slave. They fall in love. 

7\. Star Wars crossover where Loki is Kylo Ren and Thor is strapped to the chair enjoying being controlled by the force.

 

Didn't see a prompt you like? Add it to the comments section below. 

 

 


End file.
